clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation ComIntern : Antarctican Communism
Operation ComIntern: Antarctican Communism was a secret discovered by the Penguin Fusion with the help of the EPF that is being funded by the government of The Socialist Republic of Siyeras,the operation's main goal is to overthrow every government in Antarctica and replace them with communism and soon the whole CP Wikia will be ruled by communists but there is one problem that it faces,as soon it takes full effect,the people of CP Wikia will move to the new wiki. It was exposed in January 4,2013 and because of that,the government of Siyeras was so controversial that riots took place in the city of Kurtzaik and Simland,many civilians were killed,injured,arrested by the police,the Penguin Fusion expects that by the end of February 2014 the Communist government will be dissolved due to the secrets hidden by the government.The secret also angered the liberalist,anarchists,conservatives,trade unionists and patriots. Document's Content(Declassified) Page 1 Method 1: The taking over of Antarctica and Club Penguin will be very hard because the USA along with her allies has the greatest army in the whole wiki,it is somehow impossible to cause a revolution in the USA and invade it because communism is illegal in there and many penguins will die if they did a revolution,we need to take the whole Antarctica by force or we will invade it after the invasion of Turtly. We need to take action if we want to invade Antarctica but making a move in the wrong time could result in a disastrous army and possibly the capture of Siyeras. Method 2: Take over Antarctica by the means of peaceful revolution,in this case no penguin's lives will be lost but this is a discouraged method because the leader of the USA won't easily allow the taking of Antarctica by peace. Method 3: Assassinate the president of the USA then take it over by force,this is similar to Method 1 but we will assassinate the president in over to take over,we also need massive stockpile of pies,bombs,carbonara,rifles,etc. to make this happen because the leader of the USA is heavily guarded,the best place to make this assassination is in the comfort room because..well..you know the president needs privacy. Page 2 Suppose that we already own Antarctica,this will be the changes in their policy,this will also take effect on Siyeras' invaded countries like the Republic of Cyberland: Taxation every inhalation of air: We own everything now,we will tax every citizen in the air they breathe. 100% Property tax: This will allow authorities to tax every citizen's property in the USA and this will be daily,failure to pay taxes may result in torture or death sentence. 100% Income tax: This will give the authorities to tax every citizen in the USA with their full income and this will also be daily,failure to pay taxes may result in death sentence. 100% Flat income tax: Taxation of all income with no consideration whether the citizen's income is roughly 1 Club penguin coins. Jailing of all citizens: All USA citizens will be put to jail for experimentation and/or slavery,they will also work there. Compulsory Brainwashing: All citizens will be brainwashed before they can enter the prison or work as a slave Legal torture: This law will legalize torture in the USA Widespread Slavery: Those who don't want to become a slave they must suffer a 1 year torture. Banning of communications: Communications must be banned nationwide,the only ones who can use cellphones and gadgets are the officials of Siyeras Internet Censorship: We will approve a ban in internet censorship.Facebook,MySpace,Twitter and other sites that can be used to oppose the Siyeran government will be banned and the violator will be tortured for 3 months. Penguin Experimentation: We will allow penguin experimentation,those who don't want to be experimented in will be punished by death sentence. Chip plantation on every citizen: 'nuff said.